PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Led by the Multiple Principal Investigators and assisted by the Program Director and Senior Advisor, the Administrative Core of the RCMI Specialized Center (known as Ola HAWAII) will serve as the central communication and coordination hub and integrated ?home? for research on the science of minority health and health disparities at the University of Hawaii at Manoa, the principal U.S. public institution of higher education within the Pacific basin, offering doctorate degrees in the health professions and in the health-related sciences and having a historical record and current commitment to educating underrepresented graduate students and training postdoctoral fellows and early-stage investigators. Apart from keeping the Center's administrative and fiscal house in order and ensuring compliance with NIH policies, as well as local and state regulations, the Administrative Core will foster a robust health disparities research infrastructure through strategic consolidation of core facilities, innovative intra- and inter-institutional collaborations, and engagement with underrepresented groups (particularly Native Hawaiians and other Pacific Islanders, including Filipinos). Specific Aim 1: Oversee Ola HAWAII activities on health disparities research and faculty development. Plan. Ensure the achievement of the overall specific aims including career development of underrepresented minority investigators. Strengthen collaborative relationships with community-based organizations. Provide strong advocacy for health disparities research. Review and approve all fiscal matters, including budgets for research projects. Adjudicate conflicts and resolve disputes. Negotiate institutional commitments for the Center. Seek philanthropic support and donations. Specific Aim 2: Coordinate, integrate and leverage Ola HAWAII activities with other programs. Plan. Synergize NIH-funded programs, institutional infrastructure and resources, and community programs. Foster consolidation of core facilities to reduce duplication and increase efficiency and cost savings. Promote collaborations and partnerships within and beyond the RCMI community. Actively engage community-based organizations in all stages of research. Diversify and expand the institutional portfolio on the science of minority health and health disparities. The expected outcomes of Ola HAWAII will include an expanded and diversified research portfolio addressing minority health and health disparities, greater efficiency and use of core resources, increased research productivity, heightened grant success, and more locally developed talent, particularly of new and early-stage investigators of Native Hawaiian, other Pacific Islander and Filipino descent.